Whenever You Need Me
by KyteAura
Summary: **Completed** Tomoyo's feeling of loneliness and Eriol, her belove, conforts her. It's sad and it gets sweeter. I'm trying something less angsty. E+T
1. Crash and Burn

Title: Crash and Burn

Summary: Someone Tomoyo loves passes away. Being her boyfriend, Eriol, will try to cheer her up by singing. In the beginning is sad, but it just gets sweeter by the moment…I think. Like ALL my other stories this is also an E+T.

The bitter cold winter was a pond Tomoeda, Japan. There was a big crowd at the church. Inside you can see people wearing black, mourning and crying for a lost life. Exactly one week ago Sonomi Daidouji had sadly been killed in a hit and run.

Tomoyo Daidouji sat at the front row trying so hard to stop the tears that ruins her perfect smooth face. Her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, trying to comfort her, but the salty tears kept on rowing down. She had just turned 18 not too long ago. Her life was perfect. She had her mother to confide in, a boyfriend that loves you as he does you, a lot of friends that care about her. Now it seemed that the world is finally showing her it's true colors.

Black. Darkness. That was what the world had suddenly become for her. Her perfect life crushed, like her mother. She broke into more tears when she had to walk to her mother's body to give her a flower. Eriol supporting her because she was too scared. She didn't want to realize that her mother was dead, that her family is dead. She had no one to go to, but Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran had left for Hong Kong long ago. They called and write often, but she didn't want to make Sakura come back for her because of the hell she is living. Touya and Yukito had gotten married and went off somewhere.

The ceremony was soon over as Tomoyo and Eriol made their way back to Hiiragizawa mansion. Tomoyo had been staying with Eriol for that past agonizing week. She didn't want to go back to the mansion that she had shared with her mother. Now that place seemed so empty and cold without Sonomi.

Okay when she was little and had a crush on Sakura her mother wasn't always there for her. When Sakura left with Syaoran around four years ago Sonomi had found a lot of time for her. She cried and cried about how no one will ever love her the way she wanted to be loved. The twist was the reincarnation of Clow Reed had came back to Japan a month or two later. He had broken up with Kaho because of mutually agreements.

Tomoyo was so happy that her mother was there when she needed someone to comfort her. Telling her that everything will work out. In a way it has. Eriol had swept her off her feet in one single year and had confessed his love for her when they went strolling one spring day.

She ran to Eriol's room, which she has slept in before. Eriol had given her his room to sleep in because to her it was more secure.

Eriol watched as she drifted farther way from him. Every night he watched as Tomoyo cried herself to sleep. How his heart wrenched, twisted and turned at Tomoyo's pain. This was the cost of love. To feel so much emotion of pain when the one you love the most is moaning for her dead mother.

Tomoyo didn't feel well so she climbed into bed after changing to her pajamas. In her dreamed she was perfectly happy. She dreamt that everyone she knew and loved was there...including her mother. She woken up after a few hours and went downstairs to see where Eriol was. She and him hadn't talked for sometime now because of her mother's death. The only thing she did was cry on him while he tried to make her better.

When she went into the dining room to look for him she saw the table lit with candlelights and dishes full of food. Eriol came in from the kitchen holding two plates of something unknown since it was covered. She looked at him confused.

"I just wanted to make something special for you." Eriol replied to the unsaid question.

Tomoyo nodded. God how much she needed him in her life to make everything all right. If it wasn't for him she would be so lost and so alone. She was afraid that he someday might leave her just like her mother and Sakura did. She couldn't bare it if Eriol left. He means so much...Too much to her.

Eriol went to Tomoyo and pulled the chair for her to sit in. Tomoyo smiled at him. He smiled back. Eriol went to the other side of the table and they began to eat in silence. They had a lot to say to each other, but knew that it would not help now. This was a peaceful moment where everything was calm and enjoyful.

After dinner Eriol took Tomoyo's pale hands and pulled her near the living room. Tomoyo was wide-eyed as she saw what Eriol had done to the place. The only thing there now was his red chair and...A microphone? Tomoyo looked at Eriol, but he just usher her to sit down on his red chair.

Tomoyo and his eyes locked. Never leaving one another he went up to the microphone and speak through it. "I, Eriol, dedicate this song to you...Tomoyo." That was all he said when music suddenly filled the room. Eriol's voice came next as he began to sing.

As Eriol finished his song, Tomoyo still looked confused, but so much better. She knew that he would never leave her. The way he sang it to her just made her all floaty and so loved. She knew that Eriol could bring back the happiness she lost when her mother passed away.

Eriol slowly walked up to her. She still is looking into his dark loving azure eyes as he walked inch-by-inch closer. When Tomoyo thought he was going to hug her and say everything was all right, he surprised her.

Eriol kneel down on one knee and held out a small blue-purplish box. He opened it. She looked down at it. What shown was a ring that was the loviest she had ever seen. There was amethyst on one side in the middle was a square diamond that has a pink heart in it and the other side was sapphire. She gasp at the sight...Not only at it's beauty, but what he was getting at.

Her eyes looked back at Eriol. 'How can someone propose when her only family member just died?' She asked herself, but kept quiet.

"I know Tomoyo. You must think I'm crazy to ask you to marry me now. Mostly with recent events, but why not start our own family, Tomoyo. Your mother, Sonomi, already knew that I was going to purpose...I asked her permission first of course. No matter what happens she will watch over you...As will I. So Tomoyo, will you marry me?" He said this the best way he can and he didn't know what to do if she said 'no'.

She didn't know what to say...except..."Eriol?..." She began. How will she put this into words. "...Is that even a question?" She smiled at him. "Of course I'll marry you. Mother would have been so happy to see you marry me. She wanted me to marry someone I can't live without and I cannot ever live without you." She said as her new fiancée hugged her screaming out of joy and thanking Kami that he found someone as precious as her.

Watching from above Tomoyo's mother and Clow Reed watched as the two kissed and hugged each other. Clow Reed was happy for his reincarnation. Clow would have never believed that their loved could had made it because of his old love for Kaho could have affected his reincarnation. Yet here they are, so deep in love. Some fate, huh?

Sonomi watched as her daughter and his son and law dance to music that Eriol had put on. She was so happy for them. She had wished on her deathbed that Eriol would finally ask Tomoyo. She knew that he might need more time mostly after her death, but he made it. He did it and she said 'yes'.

What more can a mother ask for?

What more can Eriol and Tomoyo ask for?

Their life was perfect. Even with or without their friends and family they were happy.

As long as they were together there is nothing that they can't get through.

They were in love and they are getting married.

"When?" Tomoyo asked. The question popped into her head so fast. Eriol looked at her.

"I haven't thought of that..." Eriol began and was soon hit over the head by Tomoyo. It wasn't hard, but he still yelled in pain.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo calm down. The wedding can be whenever you like. You are the bride you can make the decisions. I will love it when and wherever we will have it. Besides with your taste there is no problem." He said pulling her into a hug.

She calmed down. He was right. Suddenly ideas jumped all over her brain and she started talking about the wedding and when or where or who...

That night at the Hiiragizawa mansion you can hear screams of the crazy lady planning her wedding and a guy going insane because his future wife won't let him get rest.

It seemed like they were married already even without all those things about how they are going to be together forever, 'in sickness and in health'. They knew that they were going to be together forever. Without words they express themselves, without words they express their love.

The End

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.  
Reloaded without the song lyrics. 


	2. The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
Reloaded June 2005 without the song lyrics.

Chapter 2: Perfect Day

It was April already and the two lovebirds had finally set the date of the wedding and planned everything...Well Tomoyo did most of the planning. Their wedding was held April 7th, which was surprisingly today.

In a room that had only sunlight shining down through the windows, there laid a woman at age 18. She turned 18 last winter and today was her day to become something more than an adult. Today was the day she became a wife and someday in the future a mother.

Tomoyo Daidouji woke up with a little stir. She got up as gracefully as a swan if not more so. She smiled at what this day represents. Getting out of the queen size bed she went and brushed her teeth and got dressed. She was at her mother's mansion. Tomoyo kept that mansion in the memories of her departed mother. After she washed her face she walked slowly to the room where her wedding dress was hold.

The dress was in the middle of the room. It was gorgeous. To other brides it would look the same as theirs, but this was Tomoyo's. She had made it with rich fabric that Eriol had bought for her. He, as the soon to be husband, knew that Tomoyo would have never bought her wedding dress in a store so he brought fabric for her instead. She was screaming about how much she loved him for doing so.

(A/N: I can't describe the dress well if I haven't seen a wedding dress before.)

Still with a smile on her face she touched it. How beautifully smooth it was. Sighing happily she went downstairs and since she had fired all the servants she had to make some breakfast for herself. Since Sonomi died Tomoyo found no need to get servants. Besides Eriol is going to be all hers soon. Who needs some old maid if you can have your own guy to love?

Before she got ready to cook the doorbell rang. Tomoyo opened the door revealing Sakura, who came back from Hong Kong for the wedding. Following behind the maid of honor was Chiharu, Rika and Nakuru. Tomoyo said 'ohayo' to all of them and showed them in.

"Tomoyo have I told you how lucky you are?" Chiharu asked the bride.

Tomoyo smiled at them and nodded. "Yes about a million times. I don't get why you think I am lucky. I mean Sakura married Syaoran and is pregnant. You married Yamzaki and have fraternal twins. Lastly Rika and Terada is also married." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"Well come on the wedding is going to be in four hours and us girls still have to make you perfect...More perfect than you are already that is." Sakura said as they dragged the shining beauty back to her room.

Tomoyo wanted to tell them that she still had to eat breakfast, but they were just so darn happy that she couldn't say anything.

While Tomoyo and the ladies were getting ready Eriol Hiiragizawa was awaken by the ring of the doorbell. The blue-eyed man got his glasses and put them on. He took the cover off from him and headed downstairs. Nakuru had already gone to the future Miss Hiiragizawa and Spinel couldn't really open the door.

He was shockingly calm for a person who is about to get married to his destiny. Then again he IS the half reincarnation of a great sorcerer. The one that can be calm in any situation and the one that can smirk at death.

Eriol opened the door revealing his best man, Syaoran. Behind him were Yamzaki, Terada, and Touya. He motions them to come in.

"So Eriol are you at all nervous that you are going to be a married man soon?" Syaoran asked. He wanted to know because at his wedding day he was jumping all over the place. Pacing back and forth.

"No, I am perfectly calm thank you for asking. Why are you all so early? I am not a girl you know? I don't need four hours to brush my hair or anything that Tomoyo would be doing with the girls right now." He sat down at his "Throne of Evil''

"Well we know that, but our wives woke us up and we wanted to make you suffer with us." Yamzaki said laughing.

Soon it was time for Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding. They were having their wedding in a church. Eriol and Tomoyo were both in one of the rooms at the church.

Tomoyo had already worn the white wedding dress at her mansion. All she needed to do was survive till the wedding, which would be in 10 minutes. Since Tomoyo's father had passed away before she was born the one who was going to walk her down the isle was Fujitaka Kinomoto. He was always the father figure to her and when she asked him he was honored. He got the honor of walking down with Tomoyo so he can give her away to his other half. (A/N: Was it I or did that NOT sound right?)

Eriol who was looking over himself was needless to saying getting a little nervous. He started freaking out a little once they got to the church. It was just pre-wedding jitters that's all. Still something bad was going to happen he knew it.

He really wanted to talk to Tomoyo to see if she was going to back down when they were at the alter. So with his nerves he headed for Tomoyo's dressing room.

Tomoyo was just sitting there looking at the mirror. She wondered if this was the right thing to do. What if something goes wrong? She thought to herself. Before she can answer herself there was a knock on her door. She walked near the door and asked...

"Eriol are you scared too?" She asked. How she knew that it was Eriol was beyond anyone of the two.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked with a tint of teasing.

"Because I know you." Was her smart-ass reply. "Eriol I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe...Maybe we should just..." She tried to say, but couldn't. Tomoyo was waiting for this day too long she didn't want to postpone it.

"I know I feel something is going to go wrong to, but whatever it is we can get through it. I can't wait any longer to marry you. Please Tomoyo" Eriol for one was NOT calm right now. He was nearly begging his bride not to cancel the wedding.

Tomoyo sighed. He was right they CAN get through anything. She nodded to herself and told him that he should head to the front soon since the piano was playing already.

Eriol composed himself and walked up to the priest that was in front of the church. There weren't much people to watch this wedding only close relatives and friends. Next came the maid of honor and the best man. Sakura and Syaoran's arm linked as they walked slowly down the isle. Next came the other two couple Chiharu with Yamzaki and Rika with Terada. After them were Chiharu and Yamzaki twins. One was holding a pillow with two rings. The girl was throwing roses of petal down to the red carpet.

The next thing was the traditional piano playing the part where the bride comes in as the guests all stand to get a look at Tomoyo.

Fujitaka knocked on Tomoyo's door to tell her to come out because she was next. She slowly opens the door revealing her angelic face. Her hair was tied up in French braids and she was wearing a tiara. Her gown goes below her ankles. As she walked the dress on the back dragged behind.

He smiled at her fondly. He might not be the real father of Tomoyo, but he is just as proud as a father should be. "Let us go. Your soon-to-be husband awaits." He half joked as Tomoyo wrapped her arms around him. The music had just started for the bride to enter.

When she was at the door she can see Eriol looking at her loving and longingly. She and Fujitaka walked closer and closer to Eriol. Tomoyo did not feel any other eyes looking at her. She was busy glazing into Eriol's sapphire eyes that were shown with so much love.

Next thing she knew Fujitaka kissed her on the cheeks before handing her to Eriol. They smiled at each other as the priest start the ceremony.

(A/N: I have NO idea how that goes. I'll just skip to parts that I can remember from watching so much TV.)

"Does any one have any reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold you peace." The priest asked. This was the moment they dreaded. If nothing goes wrong in this part the rest was going to go smoothly. Tomoyo and Eriol looked around and landed on Syaoran. Even if he was the best man he still objected the wedding. After all those years he hadn't forgive Eriol for flirting with Sakura and hurting her. Syaoran looked back at them in shocked as if saying 'what? What did I do?' look.

"Okay the bride and groom had wrote their own vows that they like to share with each other. Young lady you may go first." Said priest Kyra. (Okay I got a name for him. He is important you know? So why not give him a name?)

Sakura handed a purplish paper. Tomoyo looked at it then at Eriol. Tomoyo then threw the paper to the floor. She thought so hard of those vows, but just repeating the words copied on paper will not do. What she needed to say could be expressed without thought. So she just spoke how she felt right then and there.

"Eriol...I still can't believe that you of all people is the one I fell for. I had always thought that I had already found 'The One' in someone else, but you proved me that THIS is what real, true love is like. I keep on thinking this is a dream..." Tomoyo said as Eriol shook his head to confirm this is happening for real. "...And when my mother passed away you were there for me. You knew what to do and how to make me better. I can spend the rest of my life with you, but I can never live without you."

She finished as more and more tears rolled down her pale face. Eriol looked at the tears and then with his backhand he wiped them away from her beautiful face. Goddesses like Tomoyo don't and will never look good in tears. Eriol had also written a vow, but decided that Tomoyo had the right idea. So Syaoran kept the paper folded in his pocket.

He took Tomoyo's shaking hands as she was still crying about what she had said. Taking a deep breath Eriol began to say how he felt. "You have no idea how long I loved you Tomoyo. When I came back in your life that spring day I would have never thought that you will ever give your heart to me. Kami knows how many times a day I think about your face. When your mother passed away my heart was twisting and turning because of your pain. I love you so much Tomoyo. I know that I can never live without you. You are my life." He finished as the great reincarnation of Clow Reed started to cry too.

Like the saying says 'Boys don't cry...Men do'. And Eriol is a man that is doing just that. They took awhile to stop the tears from coming. The guest was all sniffing and some eve crying like a baby.

Kyra the priest also had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and continues the ceremony. "Now where are the rings?" He asked. Syaoran took out the rings and Tomoyo gladly took the ring she was suppose to slip on to Eriol's ring finger. "Repeat after me." He said to Tomoyo. She nodded. "I, Daidouji Tomoyo, take thee Hiiragizawa Eriol to be my husband. To love and to hold, for sickness and in health for all the days of our lives."

"I, Daidouji Tomoyo, take thee Hiiragizawa Eriol to love and to hold, for sickness and in health for all the days our lives." She finished as happy as can be as she slipped the ring on to Eriol's ring finger. Eriol smiled back at the piece of heaven he was holding.

"Now repeat after me." Kyra said looking at Eriol. He nodded still not taking his eyes away from Tomoyo's loving eyes. "I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, take thee Daidouji Tomoyo to be my wife. To love and to hold, for sickness and in health for all the days of our lives."

"I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, take thee Daidouji Tomoyo to be my wife. To love and to hold, for sickness and in health for all the days of our lives...And so much more." He added as he slipped the wedding ring on to Tomoyo's ring finger. Tomoyo laughed at what he had added. Yes this love will go on and on. Their souls will always be soul mates.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kyra finished.

Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's slim waist and put his mouth into her's. The kiss was long and loving. Their first kiss as a married couple. They took awhile to pull away. The kiss could have been so much longer, but they have enough time after the reception to do that.

Holding onto each other's hands they walked to the people that were congratulating them.

Reception

Eriol and Tomoyo just cut two pieces of the wedding cake. Tomoyo took one piece and put it in Eriol's mouth that opened gladly. Eriol did the same thing only he did miss a little making Tomoyo's mouth cover with some frosting. He smiled at him wife as he kissed her on all the part of where the cake were. Tomoyo giggled as he did this. He shivered at the sound of her laughter. God how that voice can make him feel warm all over.

When that was done someone screamed that they should have their first dance as a married couple. Tomoyo and Eriol happily went over to the dance floor as a song came on.

They melted into each other's arms forgetting that they were the center of attention and continue dancing to the beat of their hearts. 


	3. Always and Forever

Author: KyteAura Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
Reloaded chapter/fic without lyrics so if it's a bit weird, too bad, stupid FF.N rule

It was dark around 10 pm and Eriol Hiiragizawa has not arrival home yet. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, the wife of the reincarnation is worried. Her long silky hair was tied up into a long ponytail. Her magnificent eyes of purple shimmer with worry. Eriol had always come home around that time, but still she was nervous. There was something important the sweet violet hair woman had to tell him.

Eriol and Tomoyo had been married for a year now and they had loved every loving moment of it. It could have been rough at the beginning with plans for the future, but they were standing strong. There love keeping them together. Bonded forever.

Sakura and Syaoran's daugther, Faa, was already one-years old. They kept in contact with this family that stayed in Japan. All four were the happiest that can be.

After one more tormenting minute a man with midnight hair and eyes that match walked into the mansion. Eriol who just walked in almost fell to the floor as Tomoyo jumped on him, hugging him. He smiled the smile of a man in love, a man that found his soul mate, his one and only.

"My Tomoyo I missed you too." Eriol joked as he kissed his wife with longing. "What has gotten into you my love? Mostly Nakuru would have jumped on me once I come in."

"What can't a happy person leap into arms of her husband?" Tomoyo joked back. Eriol laughed that rich deep voice.

"You can do that anytime. ANYTIME." Eriol winked to Tomoyo. She try to give him a slap on his arms, but was hold back by Eriol's hands as he pulled her close to him and started kissing her everywhere on the face.

Tomoyo moaned in pleasure. She loves those. She loves the way he can make her melt every time with those kisses. Her whole body felt warm and tingly. This was the best life can get. This was the ultimate pleasure. Having someone like Eriol to love.

She wanted to pull away to tell him what is going to happen in the future, but this was too good. They were just kissing like nothing in the world matter. This was forever. After they both had came for air Tomoyo finally got her voice back and told him to follow her to the living room.

Once they were in the living room Eriol took Tomoyo again by her wrist and kissed her with all the love he felt. Eriol was also in heaven. The feelings of someone to kiss like that. Someone so special like Tomoyo was perfect for him. He wanted nothing more.

Tomoyo was on fire. She was burning up with the love she is receiving from her husband. They were like this all the time, but tonight was extra important because they have something to celebrate about.

Tomoyo was pregnant and she really wants to tell Eriol, but the way they are kissing she knew that it would never happen. So she had to pull away. Slowly her lips left Eriol's. Eriol was confused.

'Why did she pull away? This is serious.' Eriol thought as Tomoyo sat down on the royal red chair.

"Tomoyo what is it?" Eriol asked worriedly. He had never seen Tomoyo this nervous about anything. Okay maybe on their wedding and wedding night, but that was it.

"Ano..." Tomoyo began, but stopped. "Is Nakuru or Spinal-Sun home?" She would want to know that no one was to interrupt them.

Nakuru and Spinal lived with them in Eriol's new mansion. He couldn't possibly live in the old one as it was demolished. They often ruin all the fun Tomoyo and Eriol have late at night. (A/N: Okay now you can think sick thoughts. Lolz. Kidding.)

Eriol checked mentally to see where his two guardians are. Eriol shooked his head. "Nakuru is out with one of the guys she is dating and Spinal had been snatched from his spot to go along with her." He replied. "Now can you tell me?"

He was very curious to why Tomoyo asked that question and why is she so scared to tell. Maybe she was not being scared, but she is being something.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo began. 'How should I put it into words? Just blurt out that I am a month pregnant?' Tomoyo thought frightened by any choice of words she says.

Eriol was just looking at the loveliest thing he had laid eyes on have a mental battle with herself. He was getting worried. 'Maybe she has some kind of diseases and no one can cure it." That thought made Eriol wince. She didn't want Tomoyo to leave him. He wanted them to live like that till the ends of time or a hundred at least.

He knew that Tomoyo would never cheat on him or anything. He knows from all the love he gives her. He has faith in his wife, his love, and his life. Yes, Tomoyo was Eriol's life. He could not bare it if someone even touches one strand of hair on her. Okay he was overprotective, but love is love.

Tomoyo started again making up her words wisely. "Eriol do you like children?" Tomoyo asked looking him straight into his azure eyes. The eyes that got her melt like pudding.

Eriol looked at her bewilder. "Why? Do you want to have kids?" He asked her unsurely. They had never discussed to have kids. They are happy the way they are, with or without kids.

Tomoyo looked away from Eriol's gaze. She got up from her chair and walk around the room slowly. Eriol who was sitting on the couch kept on staring at her for answers. Tomoyo then smiled at him.

"Yes. Yes I do want to have kids. I want to show you how much I love you, but do you want one?" Tomoyo asked now not so sure she should have told him that.

Eriol looked at her eyes. They said that it was true, too true. She wanted to have a child. A little kid crying at night till it learns how to talk. Someone to take care of for the rest of their lives besides each other. Yes that was what she truly wanted and if Tomoyo wanted that...She gets it. Eriol had one time thought of having kids too, but didn't want to bring it up to Tomoyo afraid of what she might say.

"Of course I love kids." Eriol said smiling as he had answered the question Tomoyo asked before. "If you wanted to have kids why didn't you tell me? You know I would want to have a real family with you." He said so gently to her.

Tomoyo sighed. "What kind do you want? A girl or a boy?" Tomoyo asked now curiously. She wanted to make Eriol proud by having the child of his choice of gender. Tomoyo looked into his eyes as he looked back lovingly.

"I don't care as long as it's with you. Nothing matters as long as I'm with you." Eriol whispered as he got up from his seat and hold Tomoyo in a hug. He hugged her like she was going to fade away if he had even loosened the hold. "How about you which gender would you like?"

"I want both." Tomoyo said stubbornly. "I want a girl with purple hair like mine's and blue eyes just like you. I want a boy with your midnight hair and eyes that are blue also with a tint of purple in them." Tomoyo said dreamily. She had pictured that since she had found out she was having a baby.

Eriol laughed. "Of course my love anything for you." He said as he kissed her pale cheeks. "So when should be get started?" He whispered in his voice that sending Tomoyo shivers.

"How about in a year?" Tomoyo asked. Maybe once they have their first child out the kid just might want another sibling.

Eriol looked at her again confused. "Why a year? Why not right now?" Eriol asked straight forward.

"I can't really do bed exercise if I am already pregnant now can I?" Tomoyo said looking into Eriol's eyes that are now very surprised.

"You...You mean..." Eriol choked on the words. "Your...We...are having a baby?" He finally finished slowly. Tomoyo nodded confirming the answer. Eriol's heart was dancing, his eyes proud and everything a soon-to-be father felt. He kissed his wife over and over again making her giggle.

"Eriol stop it. Stop it." Tomoyo said as he had his way down to her neck. She didn't want him to stop really, but you can't make love when you are already pregnant. Eriol couldn't stop he was so happy. He showed it that way. 'MY WIFE IS PERGNANT!' His mind scream happily. He felt like screaming on top of the world saying how much he loved her and how she is having a baby.

"You know I am glad you are taking this well. Syaoran had fainted when he had found out." Tomoyo said laughing. Eriol smiled at his everything. God how much he loved her. Everything about her was perfect to him. She is smart, unselfish, and beautiful beyond compare and her voice. That voice was music to his ears. That smile he longed to see every night and day.

"Well my cute descendent wouldn't have fainted if Sakura had used your tactics my love." Eriol said proudly. Tomoyo looked up at the man who was holding her in his arms. A question popped up in her mind. She laughed.  
Eriol now looked down at the angel he was holding and asked her with his eyes 'Why are you laughing'  
She got the message and asked him.

"Would you have fainted if I had told you straight out that I was pregnant?" Tomoyo asked as innocent as possible. She blinked her eyes blankly.

"Well you didn't say it that way so can we forget it?" Eriol asked trying to avoid the question that was asked by his so innocent wife.

"Are you trying to ignore the question?" Tomoyo pouted at him. Oh he hated that. He hated the way she can do that to him. That pout, that puppy eyes got him so bad.

"Okay I MIGHT have if you told it to me that way." Eriol admitted. Tomoyo busted out laughing. She should have done it that way then. She wanted to see someone like her husband who is so calm and cool faint.

Even if Tomoyo was laughing at him he didn't care. He had made her done that. As long as he made her happy he was happy. He was content. 'Why is it every little thing I do, I do it for you?' Eriol thought sighing as he watches Tomoyo clutches her stomach to stop the pain from laughing so much.

"Tomoyo please don't laugh so hard you might hurt yourself." Eriol muttered worriedly. Tomoyo calmed herself once he had said that. She didn't want to hurt her baby what so ever.

Eriol suddenly got an idea. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" Eriol asked hopefully. Tomoyo shook her head saying 'No'. She was too excited to tell Eriol about the pregnancy she had forgotten to make dinner.

Eriol smiled at her. "I will cook then." He said as he headed to the kitchen. Tomoyo followed him. Whenever Eriol cooks for them both she always watch. She watches the way that he makes every dish perfect. Tomoyo sighed when she can smell the food of heaven. Eriol turned to Tomoyo looking at the dreamy face she had on. He smiled as he walked up to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips before going back to cooking.

In about an hour or so the food was set. Tomoyo had set up the plates and silverwares on the dinner table when Eriol was working his magic. The table was a rectangle table. It was long like the ones you have seen in palaces. The candles were lit so it was dim. This was a dinner for two and a dinner of one special occasion.  
Eriol had come out the kitchen with the dishes and set them on the table.

He had cooked up Italian food both of their favorite dishes. There was garlic bread, pasta, chicken and potato. The drink was wine for Eriol, as Tomoyo couldn't drink alcohol so she had water. When they were done there was music in the background all of a sudden.

Tomoyo looked suspiciously at her husband. Eriol smirked as he gracefully stood up from his side of the table to Tomoyo's side. "Would you like to dance my love?" He asked in a gentlemen way voice as he held out a hand for her. Tomoyo dapped each side of her lip with her napkin before sliding her chair. She stood up with such grace, if not more, then Eriol. She took her everything's hands and they headed towards the ballroom. They do live in a mansion so they have a lot of space for something like that.

When they started to dance the music was heard with lyrics. Tomoyo leaned on Eriol's chest as Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's body.

'Oh Kami-sama how true these lyrics can be.' Thought Tomoyo as they began swaying to the song.

'Yes nothing will ever change, unless it is my love for her. It grows more and more each loving day.' Eriol thought as he held on to Tomoyo a little tighter. Tomoyo respond by sighing a sigh of peace and love.

Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and beamed at him. Eriol's heart melted that was how much that smile symbolizes.

'We will share forever together.' They both corrected the song in their minds.

Eriol kissed her on the forehead making Tomoyo shiver with pleasure. Nothing can be better then Eriol. He is her sunshine and like she had felt a million times, her life. She was so in love with him. Nothing could describe that feeling if you hadn't found that other half.

Everything he does is right to her. Nothing he can do is wrong. Absolutely nothing. They way he knows how to make her blush. The way he can make her go crazy with love for him. The way he can just do things to her no one will nor ever can.

'What is it to Tomoyo that makes me so head over heels for her?' Eriol thought. She has no magic, right? She has no power, but the power of love. Love for him. He sighed inwardly. This was the perfect night. Better then the honeymoon. They were having a baby and nothing is tearing them apart. Then again nothing ever will.

'He doesn't even have to smile to melt my heart away. He can do it with the breath he takes.' Tomoyo thought, as they were still swaying left and right.

The song ended to their disappointment. Eriol finally loosen his grip on Tomoyo, but just a little so she can take a look at her face. "You do know that this is my favorite song right, Tomoyo?" He asked her.

Tomoyo beamed for who knows how many times after she had been married to him. She nodded. "It is my favorite too. You know why this is my favorite and I know why this is your favorite. It is because on our first date we ate at a restaurant and that song was what we had danced to. Also the honeymoon..." Tomoyo lost her voice as she went back on that night.

Eriol had to laugh at Tomoyo. That night when she was seducing him, she had popped that song in. Tomoyo came back to life with Eriol's laugh. She frowned cutely. Everything about her is cute. Eriol stopped and kissed her to make her smile again.

The End 


End file.
